The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of Respiratory Syncytial Virus Immune Globulin, Intravenous (Human)(RespiGamTM RSVIG-IV) administered monthly by intravenous infusion (750 mg/kg) for reduction of the rate of RSV hospitalization among infants born prematurely and infants with bronchopulmonary dysplasia.